miss_alice_is_the_devilfandomcom-20200214-history
Hate Me
Hate me is one of the songs in the Miss Alice is the Devil series and one of Nova's theme songs. Lyrics You cut my breaks Then kiss on my face So where are you coming from? Can't read the signs So I draw the line Then you go and bend it some The moment everything is said Your words they bring me back again It's so insane the things we do In the name of love My friends they say I should run away And change all my information But I hold you close So how could I go When you are my destination? These thoughts they got me conflicted But it's too late, now I'm addicted It's so insane the things we do In the name of love Got both feet on the edge Are you gonna come and save me? I'll take one final step All you have to do is make me If you ever walk away I won't think twice I'll go bye, bye, bye Even though that it hurts me, baby I'm in love with the way you hate me You spike my drink Then give me a wink And pour me another cup I'm so aware But I still don't care You already fucked me up And I know that I got a couple issues But it's fine, keep playing with my loose screws It's so insane the things we do In the name of love Damn you always get your way Guess it's written in your nature You know everything to say Just as long as I'm in danger But I like when you take me under It feels so good when I suffer It's so insane the things we do In the name of love Got both feet on the edge Are you gonna come and save me? I'll take one final step All you have to do is make me If you ever walk away I won't think twice I'll go bye, bye, bye Even though that it hurts me, baby I'm in love with the way you hate me I know that It's stupid, I make a mistake And repeat it a million times But it's better to see your familiar face Even though it's been killing my mind I know that It's stupid, I make a mistake And repeat it a million times The pain and the evil it's bad for my brain But it's beautiful here in my eyes Got both feet on the edge Are you gonna come and save me? I'll take one final step All you have to do is make me If you ever walk away I won't think twice I'll go bye, bye, bye 'Cause even though that it hurts me, baby I'm in love with the way you hate me I know that It's stupid, I make a mistake And repeat it a million times (I'm in love with the way you hate me) I know that It's stupid, I make a mistake And repeat it a million times (I'm in love with the way you hate me) If you ever leave me, no it ain't no lie I'll end my life 'Cause even though that it hurts me, baby I'm in love with the way you hate me Category:Theme Songs Category:Nova's Theme Songs